Funds the Seventh International of Neuroethology, to be held are requested to help support Congress August 9-13, 2004 in Nyborg, Denmark. The International Congress of Neuroethology (ICN) serves as the scientific meeting of the International Society for Neuroethology (ISN), and has been held every three years since 1986. The focus of these meetings is to bring together diverse neuroscientists who are investigating the neural basis of behavior across a broad spectrum of taxa (both vertebrate and invertebrate). This meeting provides an outstanding venue to bring international scientists together who have a broad range of perspectives, but who focus on common basic-science questions that have important implications for neural function and disease. The major theme of the meeting regards basic questions pertaining to relationships between neural mechanisms and complex processes of behavior. Topics of the meeting include sensory and motor processing, central integrative processes, development, basic processes of synaptic transmission and plasticity, and systems-level approaches to understanding plasticity and behavior. A major goal is to promote consideration of how the spectacular promise of modem techniques of molecular biology can influence neuroethological studies, and to define ways in which neuroethology can enhance genetic and molecular biological studies of behavior. Likewise, rapid developments in imaging and cognitive neuropsychology, and in behavioral neuroscience in general, make for timely opportunities to promote crossfertilization between different disciplines. The program for the meeting represents both different levels of analysis (from biophysics to behavior), and also different techniques and approaches (neurophysiology, molecular biology, imaging). Thus, benefits to American scientists in general, and to young investigators in particular, will be the opportunity for exposure to cutting-edge research and techniques from around the World.